


Expediency

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr does not flinch; this man is his freedom from Lysa's hysteria, her hair that is not quite bright enough and figure both too narrow and too soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expediency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikodestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aikodestiny).



The King's Hand calls for him often these days. At first Petyr thought that the old man must know of his wife's indiscretions, but as time wears on it seems that it is not so. Lord Arryn wants an heir, but Petyr suspects that is all he really wants of foolish Lysa. He visits her bed out of necessity, just as Petyr accepts her into his. Strange that such an unstable creature holds so much power. Still, that is not why Jon Arryn calls Petyr to his study so often. 

Petyr lets him think of him as a protégé, pride is a better motivator than gratitude in the end. Arryn is weary. He misses his home and the foster son whose deference would have been surer. Robert has become unruly, more so even than as a youth, and more and more debt is accumulated as time wears on. Petyr finds new creditors but at the end on the day Jon is still calling for him, not on business but for comfort. He lays his weathered hand on Petyr's leg, calls him his pretty magician. 

Petyr does not flinch; this man is his freedom from Lysa's hysteria, her hair that is not quite bright enough and figure both too narrow and too soft. He goes dutifully to his Lordship's study as once he accepted Lysa into his bed. Now he convinces her that they must desist because her husband suspects something. He stops having to bribe her maid to slip moon tea in with her regular meals every few months. When her body begins to swell, Jon is relieved; some of the tension melts from his shoulders. He does not call for Petyr less regularly though. If anything he is more insistent. 

Petyr obliges; power is earned in the strangest of ways. And sometimes the older man talks, more openly than he would otherwise. He's a cautious man, but he's given Petyr everything, and so has no reason to suspect disloyalty. Petyr knows about the meetings with the King's older brother, and eventually the truth slips out about why. Petyr is very very patient and Lord Jon is in his declining years, so just the right touch gets anything and everything. 

With the Queen, it is not even a delicate procedure, and Littlefinger knows with this one, he will at last be out of anyone's control. He could destroy her, and the whole castle of cards would not come falling down around him. He could destroy her, and because of that he can destroy Him. It's one last favor of Lysa, simpering Lysa whom he is only to glad to think of never seeing again. One last trip to the Vale Lord's study, soft and like so many that have come before. 

Departing the burn of his betrayal hums against Lord Littlefinger's lips. It is gift for them both. The older man has served his purpose as the Host, and the younger has the grace never to let him know the ends to which he will use what he has gained. The poison kiss is mercy, all that Littlefinger possesses.


End file.
